Heridas
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Te dejaron hecho picadillo sempai , te dije que un príncipe falso no podría con esa misión solo  -Quéfeosummary- BelxFran , Advertencias: Yaoi xP


**Bueno, Rukiruki llega con otro BelxFran, que en mi opinión apesta xD , la última vez que escribi alguna gaydad de este pairing (que es amor) me quedé con las ganas de hacer un lemon sádico (como me gustan, díganme jodida pervertida ùwu) pero como soy una torpe ardilla :E no salió así ._. y quedó un lime y no tan sangriento u.u**

**Me gusta traumar a Squalo~ aquí lo verán xD y amo el sadismo de Bel (no lo he dicho antes nee? 8D)**

**Rukiruki deja ésto a su criterio :3 **

**Personajes: No míos, son de la Master Amano-sama, solo los uso para escribir cosas _muy heteros (sí cómo no~)._** **Pero nada con fin de lucro 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>Heridas<strong>

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, la habitación se encontraba oscura y casi no podía ver. Buscó el interruptor de la luz resbalando sus dedos en la pared y la encendió.

Se agachó de inmediato esperando que unos cuchillos intentaran ser clavados en su cabeza, pero después de una pequeña espera no sucedió absolutamente nada.

¿Acaso Bel-sempai había inventado otra manera de atacarlo?, ¿o en verdad si estaba demasiado herido para no poder lanzar tan siquiera un cuchillo en su contra?. Tal vez mamá Lussuria tenía razón en haberle dicho que se encontraba mal.

Se levantó y cerró a puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Fran miró hacia la cama de la enfermería, ahí se encontraba su sempai. Se acercó y lo miró. Observó su rostro (que no estaba tan herido), tenía un moretón en su mejilla y el labio dañado de lado izquierdo. Fue bajando un poco la mirada, observando en el camino un raspón enrojecido en su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen completamente vendados y algunas gasas, cintas de tela y benditas en los brazos.

-Bel-sempai, esta vez te dieron una paliza~

El ilusionista de los Varia comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Belphegor, enredando sus dedos entre los rubios mechones todavía un poco húmedos por el sudor. Se sonrojó un poco, pero no cambió nunca su semblante de indiferencia. Bajó su mano hasta llegar a la suave mejilla de su sempai, y con cuidado de no lastimarlo por el moretón que tenía le dió unas suaves caricias con las yemas de sus dedos.

Siguió acariciando cuidadosamente el rostro del Príncipe, hasta que una mano semi vendada tomó la muñeca de la rana.

-¿Froggy?.

Fran sintió su rostro encenderse al sentir la cálida mano de Bel.

-Te dejaron hecho picadillo sempai~, te dije que un príncipe falso no podría con esa misión solo~ -Dijo el peliverde.-

-Ushishishi~, tuvieron suerte. -Respondió con una sonrisa.-

-Bel-sempai no me engañes, no fue suerte, fueron trescientas personas de diferencia~

-Tsk, no molestes rana.

El menor se soltó del agarre de su sempai y se volteó dispuesto a irse.

-Está bien sempai... te dejaré descansar. Ciao~ -Dijo el peliverde quien se empezó a alejar.-

Dio un paso para irse de la enfermería, pero de nuevo la cálida mano del Príncipe demente lo detuvo en un movimiento rápido donde lo tomó de la mano.

-Ushishishi~ ¿crees que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente Froggy?

Y de otro rápido movimiento, Bel jaló del brazo a Fran, haciendo que quedara encima de él.

Sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, sintiendo uno la respiración del otro. Fran sintió que su corazón estallaría en ese momento aunque pareciera indiferente, y Bel respiraba entrecortadamente, tal vez por el dolor de tener a su kohai encima de el cuando la piel de su abdomen estaba destrozada, pero para él eso era lo de menos.

Sintió los dedos del príncipe recorrer su sonrosada mejilla y su otro brazo aprisionando su cintura, se encontraba demasiado nervioso pero no hizo nada para apartarse del cálido y lastimado cuerpo de su sempai. ¡Lastimado!.

-Sempai, ¿qué haces? se te abrirán las heridas y estarás hecho un inútil por dos semanas mas~.

-Ushishishi~ al príncipe no le duelen éstas heridas.

-¿Quieres un espejo para que puedas mirar tu patética cara de dolor, sempai?~.

-Rana idiota, pareces no entenderlo.

El rubio se volteó junto con su kohai quedando encima de él, aprisionando su cadera con las rodillas. Colocó una mano de un lado de la cabeza de Fran y con su otra mano se deshizo del gorro de rana que el menor portaba.

-Se-sempai... ¿qué haces?.

-¿Todavía no comprendes ranita?

-¿Me estás pervirtiendo?, eso no es de gente civilizada.~

-Ushishishi~, algo así. Pero... no me negarás que quieres quedarte un rato aquí.

-Bel-sempai, no te hagas el seductor~.

-Ya cállate Fran.

Belphegor con una mano comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su kohai, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara. Pasó suavemente su dedo pulgar sobre su labio inferior y luego lo besó en la mejilla.

El rubio fue desabrochando la gabardina que tenía puesta Fran, hasta dejarla tirada en algún lugar del piso, donde su camisa no tardó mucho en parar.

Cuando el ilusionista quedó con el pecho descubierto Bel comenzó a acariciar cada parte de su piel, provocando unos ligeros suspiros de parte del menor. Se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios con una lentitud que desesperaba a los dos hasta que posó su boca contra la del peliverde. Comenzó hacer movimientos con sus labios, que eran bien correspondidos por el otro, esos roces eran suaves con cierto toque apasionado.

Mientras lo besaba, Bel seguía acariciando lo que alcanzaba y Fran enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su sempai, acercándolo más a el. Comenzaban a intensificar el beso, que comenzó a tener un sabor extrañamente salado y el novato de los Varia fue quien se dio cuenta. Entreabrió los ojos para confirmarlo... el labio de su sempai estaba sangrando.

Se separó de él bruscamente y con su dedo quitó el hilito de sangre que resbalaba desde su labio hasta el inicio de su barbilla. El rubio acortó de nuevo las distancias entre los dos y besó el labio inferior de la rana, y lo lamió para quitarle lo que tenía manchado de su sangre, sacándole otro suspiro.

Bajó un poco hasta su cuello, y empezó a dejar un camino de besos y leves mordidas pasando por su pecho, por su abdomen, hasta detenerse en el inicio del pantalón.

Bel echó una mirada a la ranita, quien se encontraba respirando agitadamente, con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos y unas mejillas muy sonrosadas, pero aún así su semblante serio no cambiaba.

El príncipe soltó una risita y le sacó los pantalones de un tirón, dejando a su kohai solo en bóxers y lo besó apasionadamente saboreando cada pedazo de la piel de sus labios. Le dolía el mover su boca con tal intensidad y no le importó que su labio estuviera sangrando así. Podría escucharse demasiado sádico pero los besos sangrientos comenzaban a gustarle. Después de todo era Belphegor y estaba obesesionado con la sangre, y para él ese beso fue el mejor postre.

Mientras el menor soltaba unos suspiros, provocados por la entrada de la lengua de su sempai en su cavidad, se estaba encargando en recorrer todo rincón con esos deliciosos roces de sus lenguas. No tardó en corresponder, tomó a Bel de la nuca y lo atrajo más hacia el para intentar intensificar el momento. ''Prince the Ripper'' pareció entender el mensaje y posicionó su cadera encima de la del menor, haciendo que sus delicadas partes se rozaran inconsientemente.

Fran se separó de los labios de su sempai y soltó un gemido muy audible para éste, soltó una de sus típicas risitas e hizo un movimiento con su cadera volviendo a rozar debajo del vientre del chico sobre la ropa, que aparentemente comenzaba a endurecerse.

El peliverde comenzó a jadear mientras el rubio seguía rozando su ya endurecido miembro sobre el bóxer de su Froggy.

En un movimiento inconciente, Fran alzó un poco su cadera y gimió más fuerte en el oído de Belphegor, éste se estremeció y se sonrojó notablemente. Después comenzó a lamerle el cuello y besarlo, dejando en claro con las marcas que le dejaba en su cuello, espalda y pecho que Fran era suyo, sólo suyo.

-¡S-sempai!.

-Ushishishi~, ¿qué pasa... ranita?.

El rubio acarició con su mano la sensible entrepierna del menor quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás y alzó su cadera, los suspiros no dejaban de salir de las bocas de ambos.

El roce de sus pieles calientes y sudadas les provocaba cada vez más excitación, para el peliverde fue evidente que el príncipe estaba sangrando de su abdomen, ya que las vendas estaban comenzando a humedecerse y el típico aroma a óxido de la sangre había sido percatado por su olfato.

-Bel-sempai..., si seguimos así terminarás de... desangrarte. -Le dijo con una mirada indiferente.-

-Ushishishi~, soy un príncipe, y los príncipes no nos desangramos tan fácilmente.

-Sólo terminemos ésto y ya.

-Maldita rana lujuriosa.

-Lo dice quien está a punto de violarme~.

-Ushishishi~, ya te hubieras apartado desde hace mucho rana estúpida.

-... Bel-sempai sé que me has deseado desde hace tiempo, quize hacerte un favor al verte tan patéticamente herido~.

-Sacando un cuchillo.- No me hagas usar ésto Fran. -Dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.-

-Uy, que miedo.

El rubio tomó el cuchillo, y lo presionó sobre la mejilla de Fran, cortándolo un poco.

-Bel-sempai~, eso no es muy lindo de tu parte~.

-Ushishishi~.

Belphegor lamió la sangre que comenzaba a salir de la piel de su Froggy saboreándola para luego besar suavemente al menor.

Después de un rato de estar así, el rubio se dignó a quitarle los bóxers al ilusionista, quien también estaba por quitarle los suyos.

Cuando quedaron en igualdad de condiciones se besaron apasionadamente, antes de que el mayor entrelazara sus caderas, comenzándolo a penetrar.

-¡Bel-sempai! -Gritó al sentir la primera de muchas embestidas.-

En la mañana siguiente, el capitán de estrategias caminaba con dirección a la enfermería. El asunto: buscar al príncipe escoria para reclamarle en cara su patética derrota.

-¡VOOOOOIIII! ¡Lussuria, más te vale que ese imbécil esté en la enfermería!. -Dijo con un tic en la ceja.-

-Squalo-chan~ estoy seguro de que se encuentra ahí, además hasta Fran vino a verlo ayer~.

-No he visto a ese niño estúpido por aquí, ¡así que no le pregunté!

-Calma o morirás de un coraje~.

Squalo encontró la enfermería y tiró la puerta de una patada.

-¡VOOOI!, ¡aquí estás ¿verdad escoria?.

...

...

...

-¿¡Eh!

En ese momento Squalo prefirió nunca haber entrado, si hubiera sabido que al entrar se toparía con una escena de ese tipo ni siquiera hubiera buscado a Belphegor, pero todo mundo sabe que el hubiera no existe. Y así como entró, salió de inmediato con un nuevo trauma. Todos los demás se preguntarían por qué esa cara estaba plasmada en su rostro, que hasta Xanxus se preguntaba qué demonios había visto, pero si Squalo estuviera en su lugar ni siquiera se lo preguntaría.

Por que ver a Fran y a Belphegor semidesnudos en una cama después de una noche en la que hicieron quién sabe que cosas era realmente traumante para el tiburón.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios? , zapatos?, sillas?, verduras? owoU , recibo todo tipo de patada voladora xD<em>

_ya-ne!_

_No sé que poner aqí para que pulsen el botoncito azul de abajo Uowo~ _


End file.
